


You Got me Sliding Down in the Greenroom Corner

by awstensnewwave



Series: .Overloaded Minds. [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Autism, M/M, Other, Sad, Sensory Overload, autistic!awsten, awsten fanfic, nothing romantic or sexual, platonic relationship!, waterparks band, waterparks fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstensnewwave/pseuds/awstensnewwave
Summary: A frontman for a band who found noisy environments overwhelming was, pretty much, the exact definition of ironic. Awsten, and all his friends, knew that for sure.
Series: .Overloaded Minds. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734088
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Your Actions Burned My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, quick note.  
> I am autistic myself. This is my way of 'venting' and expressing what I've experienced through fanfiction. I'm not one of those people who actually think that the people I'm writing about are what I write about. So please keep that in mind, I do not want to offend *anybody*.  
> Also tw's for descriptions of sensory overloads, meltdowns, all that fun stuff.

Why Awsten had willingly decided to become a musician, a job which involved constant sensory stimulation all of the time, when his biggest issue was _sensitivity to any and all senses,_ he couldn’t answer. 

It was his passion. His dream. Ever since he could talk he would constantly harp on about being in a band and being on stage, performing to tons and tons of people. Not even fans, just...People. People in general. 

He didn’t regret starting up a band at the age of nineteen. Like, an _ official  _ band. He had been in small, crappy school-bands all throughout his educational life, and while they were fun...it was obvious after the second or third practise that they weren’t going anywhere. Those practices had no structure to them. No routine. No tasks. No anything! It was just ninety-five minutes of constant banging, bashing, and brain-hurting noises. 

Still. In the summer after his final year at high-school, Awsten found some people whom he liked online, so they all met up and started up playing together. And, nearly eight years later, they were actually  _ touring. _ Not just at the local venues of their hometown, no, but actually flying to different states, different countries, different fucking  _ continents _ . 

He wouldn’t change it for the world, and that was a simple truth. Awsten was, well, happier than he had ever been. In a long ass time.

All of those amazing and wonderful things that were happening to him were, obviously, good...But it still didn't stop his brain from getting in the way of things when it came to the time period just after a show ended.

By the time the final song had finished and the three walked off stage, the entire planet seemed to get thousands of times more overwhelming. His bandmates knew this. They knew that he struggled with sensory overload. As bad as it seemed, Geoff would just place him in the corner of a greenroom for around an hour to help him cool down while Otto and Jawn went out to speak to people who were waiting out the back of the venue. And, once that hour was up, Awsten was back to his usual happy and chirpy self.

Today was different. 

Awsten had already been going through an awful mental state over the winter period. 

Breakups were a thing, and they hurt a fuck ton. 

And, well, that was something Awsten got to know all too well. 

He was just walking in the street when it happened. A text message, a long paragraph. Seconds later, running down an alleyway to spew chunks, tears, shakiness, all the symptoms of distress. There wasn't really a worse way a breakup could go, honestly. It fucking wrecked Awsten, that was the truth of the matter. He couldn't get over it for weeks. 

Christmas felt like no other Christmas he had ever experienced before, everything just felt so out of place and  _ wrong _ . He kept on zoning out during the Church service, the food felt like tasteless lumps in his mouth and throat, and it was almost impossible to maintain a happy and grateful exterior during present unwrapping time. 

New Year had the same vibe. If anything, he felt even worse, despite more time having passed. If nothing bad would've happened, the moment that the clock struck midnight and fireworks adorned the air, his lips would be touching...Her's. Their hands would be running down each others body. Hell, stuff would have progressed even further by the two attempting to sneak away into the bedroom and make those touches stronger, make those kisses more intense. Awsten was in the bedroom, but instead of feeling rushes of dopamine, he was curled up under the covers, finally able to sob as loud as he wanted thanks to the incredible sound of the fireworks outside.

While the Northern Hemisphere was _still technically_ in its winter stage, it was leaning closer towards the spring seasons. Green shoots were poking out from the ground, the air felt slightly warmer, and there weren’t as strong winds that banged against window frames, forcing a nation to have disrupted sleep patterns. 

Yet the period between late winter and early spring was the time in which they started up the first tour of the year. And touring meant singing songs. Singing songs about that very relationship to hoards of people and having them sing those bitter, not even sweet, lyrics back at him was...Gut wrenchingly painful. 

By the time the show came to a close, Awsten was barely able to control his emotions. 

He instantly latched onto Geoff, wailing into his chest, body going limp. 

It was a given for him to experience a sensory overload after every single show they played. At first, his bandmates and the tour-crew didn’t really know what to do or how to comfort him, not further helped by the fact that whenever they attempted to try and talk to Awsten about why exactly he was all stressed after shows, his natural reaction was to yell some random gibberish back. It wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t purposefully trying to be rude, but that’s just how his brain made him react - and he always felt so fucking guilty about it afterwards.

That’s all it was though.

Sensory Overloads. 

As soon as people started to realise what exactly was going on, and managed to even speak to him during the times when he wasn’t overloaded about what to do in those situations when he was, things got a lot easier to handle. Simple things, such as the now-routine plan of taking Awsten to a separate green-room to cool down before leaving to get onto the tour bus, drastically made _such a difference_ in how he acted with tours.

To start off with, the gibberish speech faded and he was able to speak in full sentences. Short sentences, but still sentences. 

Secondly, he would just hold onto somebody’s, usually Geoff’s, arm and let them lead him into a green-room. He would put on some ear defenders and just chill out and cool off for, like, an hour or so, until he felt calm enough to walk back onto the tour bus. While to most, these actions looked odd and to a certain extent totally unnecessary, but to the band? To Awsten _himself?_ It made life so much fucking easier. 

Today was...Different, though. 

This wasn’t just a sensory overload type situation. It was clear as day that it was something entirely different. 

The plan that they had wasn’t going to work as well as it normally did. That was blatantly obvious. Geoff was, pretty quickly, coming to the conclusion that he was on the brink of a total meltdown. It felt as if he was in a weird sort of limbo at the moment, in a headspace between feeling overloaded and totally out of control. 

Geoff wasn’t all that shocked, though. Singing those types of songs, _love songs_ , with what he had experienced was going to be hard enough on any person! So that piled alongside the already overwhelming environment, it was bound to cause issues. Yet he knew that...He would be able to control those issues. He had seen Awsten go through meltdowns before - when they first started touring together as a band, all the sudden changes, new environments, not having a good routine set into place to try and maintain some balance, the sensory issues that he had trouble trying to explain, plus the fact that he was actively trying to hide his ASD was the perfect poisonous cocktail recipes for multiple meltdowns. On the daily. 

He couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what would occur during a meltdown. Usually, a lot of yelling, sobbing, and head hitting. It was painful to watch, and Geoff felt his stomach drop just with the bitter thought of what Awsten would’ve been going through. 

Yeah. He wanted to avoid a meltdown at all costs.

“Awsten, hey, hey, you’re safe. It’s over now.” Geoff whispered. He felt comfortable enough to tighten his grip on his friend, knowing that touch wasn’t really a thing that upset him. “I’m taking you to the green-room, okay?” 

“You’re being too fucking loud. Shut up.” 

Okay. So he wasn’t in a full-blown meltdown  _ yet. _ If he was, he wouldn’t even be able to string together coherent words. 

“I know, listen for a moment, though. Okay? Greenroom-” 

“Quiet.”

“Then I’m gonna put you in the corner-”

“I’m gonna cry! Geoff, s-stop!” Awsten threw his hands over his ears, whimpers started to slip between the shouts. “Please, shush! I don-don’t want you to be loud!” 

“And I’m gonna put your ear defenders on you. Remember what colour they are, Awsten?” Geoff didn’t want it to sound like he was ‘babying’ Awsten in any way, that was the last thing he wanted. He knew that asking simple questions like this helped ground him; it brought him out from the overloaded and stressed-out mindset that he (through no fault of his own) had gotten wrapped up into, and allowed him to sink back into his own brain. 

“Orange.” He inhaled and exhaled quickly, bottom lip sticking out, forcing his breath to blow up some of the sweaty strands of hair that had stuck to his forehead. “They’re. Orange.” 

“Good. Good...Okay, after I put them on, I’ll just sit on the couch and wait. Like I usually do, alright?” 

“M’kay.” 

Geoff stayed silent as he continued to frog-march Awsten down the, seemingly endless, corridor. A couple of tech people did give the brightly-coloured man an odd stare, but quickly looked away when they noticed the rage in Geoff’s eyes. There wasn’t much the older got mad about, but when people looked at the people whom he loved in a weird way...Fuck, that infuriated him. Cause he did love Awsten, not in a romantic sense, but in a weird platonic sense. it felt stronger than platonic, but not romantic. The two were soulmates, that was the best way to describe it.

Eventually, the greenroom was found. Geoff gently sat Awsten down on the floor in the corner like he always did, handed him the pair of bright-orange ear defenders that he brought with him everywhere to block out noises like he always did, before sitting down on the couch on the other side of the room and keeping a watchful eye on the younger. Again. Like he always did.

He was certainly more distressed than usual.

He sat hunched over himself, hands pressing against the plastic of his defenders while he gently sucked on the collar of his shirt that had made its way into his mouth. Silently, Awsten was thankful at the fact that the green-room was actually soundproof - there had been many times where, after he felt like he had ‘cooled down’ enough to take off his defenders, only to put them straight back on again thanks to a flurry of yells that sounded from outside. 

Fuck. 

Awsten felt awful. 

Not just about the shouts he had hurled at Geoff just minutes ago, no. Parts of his brain still felt terrible, but logically he was slowly starting to accept that his friends didn’t care about that aspect of him. They knew it was just how his brain worked, and it was something entirely out of his control. 

What was really damaging his brain was the mere thought of having to perform those sickly songs every single night for the next two-to-three weeks or so. It hurt enough to read the words on the lyric booklet that came in all the CD’s, so anybody could imagine how mentally and physically painful it was to actually sing them out loud. All those songs were about Her. ‘Her’ being the person who broke his heart only a few months back. 

Breakups were hard for anybody to go through, but for Awsten? It was especially hard. His mental state had rapidly declined over the last year he had spent with Her, and while he hadn’t explicitly told anybody that, it was kinda obvious. From small things such as the constant, mainly one-sided arguments that they had, slightly bigger things such as the hesitation to do things such as undress or use the bathroom in front of people, which was something that he was always comfortable with,  all the way to the many, many times he had forgiven her for _cheating_...It was bad. 

That relationship had forced Awsten into a shell of his former self. He stopped being so chirpy and masked all of his autistic traits - it was only when _that_ happened when his friends and family started begging him to leave. To just leave and get out-

“Awsten?” Geoff noticed that the colourful boy had been crying. Tears had, at some point, pricked up in his eyes and fallen silently down his pale cheeks. Thanks to the ear defenders, it was very unlikely that Awsten would’ve heard Geoff, and that was proven true when he only managed to catch his attention by turning on his phone's flashlight and flicking it at him a few times. He mentally thanked the high heavens when the sudden light flashes didn’t seem to phase him. “You’re crying. What’s wrong?”

“Just upset. Wanna go back on the bus, now.” Awsten’s voice was muffled as he spoke due to the cotton fabric in his mouth. He slipped his ear defenders off from his head, letting them rest around his neck, before shakily standing up onto his feet. 

“Are you sure?” Geoff questioned. It was obvious just from looking at him that he, for a fact, wasn’t ready to leave the green-room, let alone walk further down another busy corridor and to the back of the venue, where there was bound to be a group of people screaming at his appearance. 

Yeah, Awsten wasn’t ready for that at all. 

“I’ll be fine! I just wanna go back to my bunk!” 

There wasn’t any point fighting this. Geoff knew that fighting this further would only lead to him getting more and more upset. He knew that Awsten was going to meltdown with the upcoming senses that were about to pelt him in the face the second he stepped out of the greenroom door, but at the same time, it wasn’t going to do him a whole load of good by forcing him to stay in the room, either. 

Calling the situation a double-edged knife was probably the best metaphor to describe this. 


	2. You're Not A Monster, Just A Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this in the last chapter but I'll say it again!   
> This is my way of venting / expressing my own experiences through words! I do not wish this upon anybody whom I write about, nor do I think they experience this stuff!   
> And because I am writing from my own experiences, not all autistic people will experience the stuff I write about. All our experiences are different!   
> ne ways also tw for melt/shutdowns, as well as general sadness and bad mental health.

As expected, Awsten didn’t cope with the situation well _at all_. At first, when he and Geoff were walking alongside one another in the endless maze of the backstage area, he seemed...Okay. Yeah, he was on edge, flinching at every noise, but apart from that, he wasn’t panicking or freaking out or anything like that. 

It wasn’t until they went outside when things went south. They must’ve been out there for a maximum of thirty seconds, _at most_ , yet people started screaming out the second they saw the first lock of bright green hair. 

Geoff usually was the one who stayed out and spoke to people, making the small crowds happy and pleased enough to leave, yet today he brushed straight past the people and sprinted towards the tour bus, practically lifting Awsten off his feet as he did so. 

Time seemed to drag on for Geoff, whereas in Awsten’s mind, everything seemed so foggy and sudden. One moment he was stepping into the cool air outside of the venue, the next he was stumbling into the tour bus, slipping into...A type of meltdown that Geoff, nor any of the band or touring crew, had ever witnessed before.

“Awsten? Hey, hey, hey, try and focus on my voice, alright? Can you do that for me?” 

Awsten had gone past the sensory overloaded stage, yet it didn’t _feel_ like a meltdown. There was no screaming or kicking or biting or anything, instead, he just sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, completely silent. 

Fuck. 

_No._

Geoff knew that experiencing stress and overload for so long for an autistic person could lead to them becoming fully non-verbal. 

It was so much more than a sensory overload or a meltdown. 

It was a total fucking _shutdown._

Everything had become so much that he was literally, _mentally, detaching himself_ from everything. 

“Are you focusing on me, Awsten? Can you, uh, nod? Can you nod if you are?”

Awsten responded by putting his hands over his mouth and shaking his head. While it wasn’t the answer Geoff had hoped for, it still showed that he still had the ability to concentrate on words. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Do you wanna go to your bunk?” This time, thankfully, Awsten nodded. One of his hands still remained planted on the side of his head, closing one ear up, while the other started pulling on the hem of his collar. “You wanna change?” Honestly, Geoff didn’t blame him. His clothes were soaked full of sweat; it wasn’t exactly a comfortable experience for a neurotypical person to go through, let alone someone who suffered from bad sensory issues. “Let’s go to the back then.” 

And just like that, Awsten brought himself up to his feet and shuffled through into the bunk area with Geoff following close behind him. The moment that the door which closed off that area was shut, Awsten didn’t hesitate to rip off the sweaty top he was wearing, quickly tossing it to the ground with a dull thump. Luckily, his chest wasn’t that damp, so there wasn’t any need to get him into the shower to refresh himself. Well. Even if his chest _was_ damp, Geoff didn’t know how the fuck he was going to get him into the shower in the first place. He sure as hell didn’t feel comfortable cleaning Awsten up, despite how close the two were. It just felt like an invasion of privacy. Hell! Seeing him in this state, shirtless, shivering, completely non-verbal, already felt like he was crossing a fine line. 

After Awsten had stared at the lump of fabric on the ground for what seemed like an incredible amount of time, he swivelled his body back to face Geoff. Well, not probably _face_ him, his head was still down, avoiding any and all eye-contact, but it basically showed that he was ready for whatever was going to happen next. 

“Ear defenders?” Awsten nodded. He didn’t wince or yelp as Geoff quickly put them on his head and adjusted the padded steel headband to conform perfectly to the shape of his skull. “There we go.” 

“ _I’m sorry._ ” 

“What-” 

So. Awsten was speaking again. His voice sounded so...Shy. Painfully shy. His shoulders were hunched over and he was shakily tapping the base of his palms together. 

“I’m so _so sorry_. I d-didn’t mean to act like _that_. I’m so _sorry_ -” 

Awsten always apologised if he snapped at anyone during an overload. Despite how many people, and even his _therapist_ , telling him that it wasn’t his fault, that he shouldn’t apologise for acting like himself, he still did so. Normally those apologises didn’t sound as heartbreaking as...This, though. 

“C’mon. You’ve done nothing wrong, Aws. Nothing.”

“I didn’t wanna meltdown.” He continued. “I feel so _bad_. Did I yell at anybody, Geoff? Did I yell? _I feel so bad!_ ” 

More tears started to fall out. It was shocking to see that he had any left. 

“No. No, Aws. You didn’t yell at anybody. Now, wait there, I’m getting you some water, alright?” Geoff waited until Awsten hummed in response before he quickly darted back into the main room of the bus. Otto and Lucas started asking questions the very millisecond the man came into their line of vision, but he simply ignored them as he made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. 

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on? Aws never acts like this, normally-!” Otto started. 

“I’ll explain later.”

“Dude, if he needs help...” Lucas was already toying with the idea of fetching an Uber to take Awsten to the hospital - He hadn’t seen Awsten this upset in a long ass time, and despite his hard exterior, he was soft on the inside. He was, quite rightly, concerned with the fact that one of the people whom he was supposed to look after was on the brink of daily breakdowns - if those breakdowns could be prevented with some medication, then he was going to need to go to a doctor for that. 

“I’ll. Explain. _Later_. Lucas, listen, I-I just…”

“Does he need to go to hospital?” 

“No!” Anger started seeping into Geoff’s pores. Fuck, he didn’t want to get all riled up! That wasn’t going to help Awsten out at all! “Look. He’s fine. I’ll talk to y’all soon, okay? Okay? Stop asking me shit and just let me deal! I know what's going on and-and I-I know what to do!” And with that, he slipped back into the bunking area, thanking the high heavens when he saw that Awsten had stayed in the exact same position. “Here. Drink. You need it.”

“I’m sorry-” Awsten’s hands were still shaking, tears were still pouring down his face, and Geoff’s hear still hurt just by looking at him. “I’m so sorry.” He grabbed the bottle out of Geoff’s hands and just stood there, staring down at it, his brain so tired and exhausted and lacking any executive function that he couldn’t even uncap and bring the tip up to his lips. “I’m an idiot!”

“Aws, c’mon, you know that isn’t true-”

“I can’t even...do this.” He groaned, gesturing weakly to the bottle, which he had now dropped on the ground. Yeah, he wasn’t doing well. “I’m an idiot.” And with that, he sighed, before dropping down to the floor. “Such a dumb idiot.”

“You’re not.” Internally, Geoff was freaking the fuck out. He hadn’t seen Awsten this mentally weak for _literal years_ now, and he had the foggiest of ideas of how exactly he was meant to deal with it, despite what telling his bandmates just mere moments ago. “Here, open up.” He grabbed the bottle from the rough-carpeted floor, twisting off the top, sat down in front of him and held it up to his lips.

He hated acting this way towards Awsten - He didn’t want to seem like he was infantilizing him or whatever, but he _needed water_. The last thing anybody needed right now was him passing out; he would definitely have to go to hospital, which would mess up his routine even more, and that would just lead to even _more pain._

The holding of the water bottle up to him was enough for Awsten to start lapping it up, thankfully.

Some colour instantly flushed his face. The shaking stopped. And Geoff could sense that a lot of anxiety was leaving his system. 

Two-thirds of the bottle became emptied before Awsten pulled away. While it was obvious that he hadn’t _fully recovered_ , he looked thousands of times better. He managed to pull off his ear defenders and stand up, mumbling something about needing the bathroom, before shuffling off into the small bus toilet. 

While he was in there, Geoff started to prepare Awsten’s bunk for sleep. He stood up and pulled open the faux-leather curtain, before tugging the light grey sheets back and fluffing up the pillows. The bunks weren’t the most comfortable thing in the world, the mattress was thin as fuck, but it was certainly more comfortable than a lot of other beds that they had slept on.

When they first started playing Warped Tour, for example, the mattresses they had were basically slightly thicker versions of the navy blue Gym mats that they had in Elementary School. The sheets were akin to those found in hospitals, and the lack of pillows meant that they had to use rolled up rucksacks to support their heads. Oh, and the fact that the ceiling leaked whenever it rained basically soiled all of the beds aside from one, so there were literal sleep-shifts that they had to take. 

That wasn’t something anybody wanted to experience again. All of them could laugh at the events in retrospect, though. Which was good. 

By the time that Geoff had made Awsten’s bunk more cosy, such as turning on the battery-powered LED light strips and grabbing another bottle of water to place on the tiny wooden shelf that was oddly placed at the end of each bunk, the toilet's door swung open.

“Hey, how you feeling?” 

“I still feel bad.” 

“Awsten-”

“I’m sorry! I-I don’t...I don’t know why I’m like this-”

“You can’t help that, though. And that’s okay! You can’t control what your brain finds stressful and overwhelming! We all know how to help you and what to expect, and you know that you can come and talk to anyone of us if you find something hard. You can’t keep blaming yourself, Aws. It’s only gonna make yourself believe that you’re a burden when you’re not! You’re the furthest thing from one.”

“I still feel like I am, though,” Awsten said quietly as he lifted himself into his bunk. “I just...I just want my brain to be normal. I don’t wanna have to sit in the corner of a green room, rocking and wearing ear defenders like...Like a fucking _spastic_ -”

“Hey, no. Don’t use that fucking word, Awsten! You’re not a spastic! You’re not... _Any_ of those slurs. You’re...You’re an incredible human being, Aws. You’re talented, you’re smart, you’re so fucking _kind_ to people! R-Remember what you always do on Twitter before tour starts? You give away tickets, you guest list people who can’t afford tickets! How many other band members do that? Not many! Y-You sometimes DM random fans who have gone through hard times recently and ask for their address so you can send them _free merch_ and _m-magazines_! You’re such an _emphatic human being_ , and you shouldn’t let anybody tell you any different! Okay?” 

“It’s just...I just feel bad about it all. You, Otto, Jawn, Lucas...She deserves better. I’m not surprised she cheat-”

“No, don’t say that shit. Your autism is part of you! And if she can’t accept you for a part of what you are, then she doesn’t deserve you!” Geoff leaned up against the bunk structure, running the tips of his fingers through the green strands of the frontman's hair. “You deserve so much better than her. And you’re gonna find that girl one day, Aws. I promise you.” 

"I probably won't. Why would someone wanna date me? Like, I-I'm always away, I wouldn't be able to spend any quality time with a girl. How can someone love me when I'm never around?" 

"If they really love you, they'll-"

"No! Wh-What I'm saying i-is that if a girl kinda likes me, she won't be able to fully love me because I'm away! We won't have time-"

"You're getting yourself worked up again." Geoff said. He used his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears that were starting to leak ou. "Go to sleep. Just relax. Don't worry about things like that, there's no point."

"I-"

"Don't say you're sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"O-Okay."

"Good. Shh, c'mon now. You're safe, here." 

After a few minutes of silence, Geoff watched silently as Awsten closed his eyes, rolled onto his side, and his breathing eventually slow.

He continued to stroke his hair, allowing a few tears of his own to slip out. 

It fucking hurt seeing his friend, his _soulmate_ for lack of a better word, go through all this shit. Yeah, sensory overloads were something that he didn’t even think twice about anymore, but what actually hurt was seeing the pain in Awsten’s eyes whenever he had to sing songs about Her. Seeing how mentally drained he had become over the last couple of weeks and months. Realising that this was going to be a routine thing for the next few weeks. 

Geoff knew that Awsten would be able to deal with it. He always did. He was the strongest person he knew! But so much of him wished that he didn’t have to grow a thick skin with the whole breakup situation. It was toxic at best, and Geoff would do anything to travel back in time and beg even harder than he already did for Awsten to cut things off. 

Yet time travel wasn’t a real thing. They were just going to have to power through the upcoming tours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> There will be one, maybe two, more chapters to this short collection of short stories! thank y'all for all the kudos and comments that I've gotten, it rlly means a lot !

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! First chapter done!  
> Like I said, this is just me venting through fanfiction. Please don't go assuming any of the people in this book, or anyone in general, is autistic/anything else fanfiction writers write about lol.  
> Neways I got one, maybe two?? more chapters coming out after this so, uh, yeah. lol.


End file.
